1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to the field of urinal deodorant block holders. In particular, the present invention is a non-splashing urinal deodorant block holder used in a vertical type urinal.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Part of the problem which the present invention addresses is that the prior art urinal deodorant block holders have a small solid flat central piece molded on the top of the holder. When a person urinates, the urine strikes the small solid flat central piece and splashes back at the person, thereby causing his hands and clothing to become wet. This is where the present invention comes into play.
Therefore, it will be desirable to have a deodorant block holder which does not have the central solid flat piece so that the urine will not splash back at the person urinating.